vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Olson
Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 2-C Name: Yuri Garvus Olson Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: 25 years old Classification: Imperial General of the Sacred Holy Empire of Abel. Leader of the Hand of the Empress Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Luck (Beings of elevated Natura+ can have more than one Open Roll. Has a 1% to pass any resistance check regardless of difficulty), Fate Manipulation (Beings of elevated Natura+ are capable to limited manipulate the events that happens around them, including Statistics Amplification, resist and negate any status effect, and avoid committing mistakes. This ability can be used 3 times), Negation (Negates the resistances and damage reduction abilities of those with lower Gnosis, as well as bypass their invulnerability. Can permanently kill those with Gnosis 35), Social Influencing (Possesses Leadership 225, Intimidation 70, Persuasion 130 and Style 130), Swordsmanship, Leadership, Extrasensory Perception (Can see and harm Noth, beings who lack even a concept in the structure of reality), Ki Manipulation including Aura and Non-Physical Interaction |-|Resistances=Absolute Zero, Absorption, Acid Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Attack Reflection, BFR, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Causality Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Corruption, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Damage Transferal, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Deconstruction, Disease Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Fusionism, Gravity Manipulation, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Information Analysis, Law Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Necromancy, Pain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Possession, Power Absorption, Power Modification, Power Nullification, Precognition, Pressure Points, Psychometry, Purification, Reality Warping, Regeneration Negation, Resistance Negation, Sealing, Sense Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Social Influencing, Sound Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Subjective Reality, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Time Manipulation, Transmutation, Vector Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Can resist those effects through the Resistances Stats and Gnosis), Unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (The soul in Anima: Beyond Fantasy is the same thing as the concept, and vice-versa. One would need to affect both to affect a soul) Attack Potency: Likely Low Multiverse level (Comparable to the Colonel, barely damaged Alastor in battle.) Speed: Athletic Human (Vary from 8.33 m/s to 9.33 m/s without armor) with at least Transonic, likely far higher reflexes Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can lift up to 590 kilograms) Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Likely Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee Standard Equipment: *'Exelion:' A longsword wielded by the generals of the Empire *'Medeus:' An armor worn by the generals of the Empire. Highly resistant against piercing, heat, cold and energy attacks Intelligence: Tactical genius, capable of developing plans in an instant even if in the heat of battle. Possesses INT 10 (As intellectual as Albert Eisntein) with the following secundaries: Tactic 210, History 50 and Memorize 30 Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Humans Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Geniuses Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Tier 2